Nadie odia la navidad
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Kotetsu estaba convencido de que nadie odiaba la navidad.


**Nadie odia la navidad**

**Disclaimer:** Tiger & Bunny y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Nadie odia la navidad

Era imposible que alguien odiara la navidad.

Kotetsu podía entender que alguien no pudiese disfrutarla por una u otra razón, pero no había tal cosa como una tormenta eterna y nadie era capaz de ser inmune a la siempre contagiosa alegría de la fecha.

Incluso Bunny, quien después del asesinato de sus padres durante las festividades tenía razones de sobra para no querer festejar, había probado eso al asistir por gusto a la fiesta de navidad que Hero TV había organizado y compartiendo —en voz baja y con una suave sonrisa— con Kotetsu algunos de los pocos recuerdos claros que tenía de su infancia, de la época en que habían celebrado juntos a sus padres la fecha.

Por eso, Kotetsu no estaba dispuesto a creer que la única persona que no parecía estar divirtiéndose en la fiesta y que había estado fulminando con la mirada a las decoraciones cuando creía que nadie lo estaba viendo, realmente tuviese algo contra la navidad.

No conocía a Yuri Petrov más que como el juez severo que siempre lo hacía pagar por cualquier daño que causaba, por lo que no podía estar seguro de la causa de su mal humor, pero Kotetsu sospechaba que había tenido un mal día o estaba cansado...

Kotetsu se convenció de que estaba en lo cierto cuando vio de reojo que Petrov se estaba encaminando hacia la salida de la sala, algo que nadie más había hecho hasta entonces, y en un impulso, fue tras él luego de prometerle a Antonio, con quien había estado hablando en ese momento, que volvería pronto.

No tenía un plan claro en su mente, mas al llegar al corredor y descubrir que Petrov ya se encontraba bajando en el ascensor, tomó una decisión de inmediato.

Solo tardó unos segundos en regresar a la antesala en la que había dejado sus pertenencias, incluyendo los regalos que pensaba entregar después, para recoger lo que en ese momento le parecía el detalle perfecto, pero bajar las escaleras a trote le tomó más tiempo.

¿Alcanzaría al juez?

Kotetsu no estaba seguro, mas continuó hasta llegar a los parqueaderos subterráneos, donde pronto pudo ver a Petrov caminando hacia su auto. Había valido la pena intentarlo.

—¡Su señoría! —Petrov se detuvo de inmediato y giró en sus talones en cuanto Kotetsu lo llamó.

—¿Wild Tiger? —cuestionó, frunciendo el ceño por un segundo, como quien está confundido.

—Veo que ya se va —comentó Kotetsu una vez estuvo a su lado—, aunque todavía es temprano.

—Sí —replicó, luciendo extrañamente tenso a pesar de que ya debería haberse recuperado de la sorpresa—, tengo que encargarme de un juicio a primera hora.

—Le toca duro... —A Kotetsu no se le ocurría qué más decir, por lo que decidió ir al grano. —Por cierto, esto —dijo con su mejor sonrisa mientras le ofreció la caja azul que llevaba en sus manos. Petrov no hizo ningún amague de aceptarla.

—¿Esto es...?

—Un pastel —explicó y al ver que el juez permaneció en silencio, observándolo con fijeza, Kotetsu añadió—: Es un regalo de navidad.

Petrov pasó su mirada de Kotetsu a la caja y entrecerró sus ojos, incrédulo.

Kotetsu no podía culparlo por su reacción, él mismo sabía que era extraño.

Su relación con Petrov era casi nula y solo había notado su falta de alegría por coincidencia. Ni siquiera podía decir que había pensado en darle algo por la fecha y como disculpa por todo el trabajo extra que le causaba y de no ser por los pequeños pasteles en miniatura que su madre había enviado para que él repartiera entre los héroes y sus otros compañeros de trabajo, Kotetsu no habría tenido más opción que intentar animarlo solo con palabras.

—También merece disfrutar la fecha —pronunció, queriendo lucir casual—, aunque le toque trabajar.

Por un momento, Kotetsu pensó que el juez lo rechazaría, mas Petrov tomó aire con lentitud al tiempo que aceptó el regalo.

—Gracias.

La sonrisa cansada con la que Petrov se despidió una vez intercambiaron los usuales "Feliz Navidad" parecía sorprendentemente sincera, por lo que Kotetsu pudo volver a la fiesta con una gran sonrisa satisfecha.

Realmente eso lo confirmaba: ni siquiera el juez más severo y trabajador de Sternbild odiaba la navidad.


End file.
